1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to television antennas and, more particularly, to an ornamental design for a television antenna embedded in an artificial flower pot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic entertainment appliances such as televisions, radios and home stereo systems are common in just about every household. Their ability to entertain, educate and inform in a realtime manner make them practically indispensable. For those households without a central antenna system or a (CATV) system, the use of an interior antenna, such as a rabbit ear type of antenna, becomes a necessity. While these types of antennas do an admirable job of picking up stations, they are often not very visually appealing. They usually sit on or near the electronic appliance and occupy a great deal of physical space, making it increasingly difficult to decorate. In fact, many users have sacrificed reception performance just to have an installation that is not as visually obtrusive.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which interior-based antenna systems, such as rabbit ears, can be used and installed in a manner that is electrically optimal without making any visual sacrifices that impact the interior decoration of a home. The development of the flexible, artificial potted flower and plant antenna fulfills this need.
Within the related art, numerous applications exist for interior antenna systems for households without a central antenna system or a cable television (CATV) system.
In the related art, the following patents disclose the design and function of a television antenna. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,025 issued in the name of Benham et al., U.S. Pat. No. D 413,892 issued in the name of Lasater, U.S. Pat. No. D 378,592 issued in the name of Hartwig et al., U.S. Pat. No. D 363,489 issued in the name of Geneve et al., U.S. Pat. No. D 306,862 issued in the name of Kent, and U.S. Pat. No. D 158,177 issued in the name of Christianson.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,019 issued in the name of Jiang et al. describes a planar television receiving antenna with broad band.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,385 issued in the name of Ralston discloses a broadband diamond-shaped antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,276 issued in the name of Wolf describes a customized antenna for television or radio with insertable antenna elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,708 issued in the name of Kuecken discloses center-fed folded dipole antennas.
U.S. Pat. No. D 368,720 issued in the name of Godar describes the ornamental design for a miniature indoor television and FM radio antenna.
While electrically conductive receiving elements, conductors, and connectors are incorporated into this invention in combination, other elements are different enough as to make the combination distinguished over this related art.
Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for an improved but less complex mechanism that provides for great reception of radio frequency signals for televisions or radios without the visual drawback associated with normal set mounted antennas.